


Of younger days time

by Melody hitachiin (Lolabug7)



Series: Valerie Bennett [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolabug7/pseuds/Melody%20hitachiin
Summary: Just a few side stories.(Recommended that you read forgive and forget first)





	1. One

September 2016  
Steve's POV

(Two months after Bucky and Valerie disappeared. Steve was called out to England to fetch them)

 **" come on Stevie! Your so slow" Valerie laughed as she ran ahead of him up the hill to the big oak tree at the edge of the city. Just as he got to the top of the hill she plopped down against the tree and pulled out her sketch book starting to sketch the distant scenery. He sat next to her readying himself to start his own drawing when he saw Valerie stop her drawing to wrestle around in her bag " here" she said handing him his inhaler " your breathing hard. And i knew you'd forget it" he huffed taking it from her. "I'm fine Val. The hill wont kill me" she rolled her eyes " no but your asthma will" she shoved his inhaler in his hand. He stuffed it in his pocket " ill be fine." it took a lot longer than i thought to get here. Were going to have to head back in an hour if we want to get to Rebecca's on time." Steve nodded " don't worry we'll make it on time. I wouldn't be late for his dinner. Besides she's probably still visiting his grave" He spat sadly. " stop blaming yourself Steve, Bucky died a hero."**  
 **" it doesn't matter how he died Valerie! He's dead! And i wasn't there to save him"**  
 **She grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. Steve gripped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss tilll he broke away to take a breath. " he died knowing he was keeping us safe." She said catching her own breath. " i just wish i could've been there to help." She shook her head sighing " steve we won, the war is over so lets just be thankful it is. You know Becks and I hate it when you blame yourself." He nods watching her finish her rough sketch of the city.**   **"Steve" he heard someone calling, looking around he see's nobody.**  " spangles!"  
Steve jerked awake confused at when he'd fallen asleep on the couch. " off my couch. I didn't pay for your room just for it to go to waist." Tony said pulling out last nights leftovers and scurrying back to his lab. Steve leaned his head back against the arm rest sighing deeply. " your dream. Was with Valerie?" Wanda asked from behind his head in the chair with a cup of coffee. Steve jumped surprised by her presence. " yeah, we were on a hill, bucky was gone and I was never captain America." Wanda nodded lightly " you love her don't you?" He sat up turning towards her, his face painted with guilt. " when i first met her, she was just starting in the diner me'n bucky always went to" he smiled sadly. "A while later i found her in the back ally of the diner being attacked by a few men. Brought her home and from then on we became friends. Couple years later and her parents passed and she moved in with me'n bucky. I always knew shed never fall for the scrawny sick blond." Wanda hummed " i don't think it has anything to do with that steve. She's not that shallow." He stood " it dosnt matter. She loves bucky and i couldn't do that to either of them. Thank you for listening wanda but im going to head back to my room" he got into the elevator waiting for the. Doors to close before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an old worn photo of bucky and Valerie on their first Christmas together. " god i hope your both ok."


	2. Two

(Three weeks before Steve finds us in Russia)

If there was ever a couple that could pull off the definition of an assassins honeymoon it would be us. By day we trained and by night we were a cuddling mess of limbs.

 

" your getting pretty good" he said dodging your leg and throwing a punch towards you. " Clint was training me for a few months before you, so your not that great of a teacher" you ducked down sweeping your leg out to trip him. " such a spit fire" he laughed stepping back blocking your spinning kick by grabbing your foot and twisting it, throwing you to the floor. " were done today, you get sloppy when your tired." He threw you a towel. " we've been training for two hours straight of course im tired im not a super soldier and at least now i can hold my own." Following James into the bathroom stripping out of your shirt and shorts joining him in the shower.  
" your not exactly a sharp shooter but you've got skill in hand to hand and knife work."  
She hummed " gimme another year and ill be the next black widow" he laughed "maybe." Finishing up in the shower you got out trying off quickly and flopping down on the bed. " how long do you think well be safe here?" You asked as he came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair. " bout a month or two more. Then were moving out to a similar base in Bucharest." You hummed burying your face into the pillow as bucky crawled into bed wrapping his arm around your waist. " im sorry its gotta be like this doll." You rolled over nuzzling into his chest " shut up James i love you" he kissed your head " i love you too doll."

Bucky' POV

**"James " he heard Val's voice calling him off in the distance. " Bucky!" He woke with a start as Valerie jumped on his bed with a childish grin on her face. " what is it doll?" He said stretching out in his bed. " it's Christmas buck now come on and get up Stevie made breakfast" he let out an impressive groan as he sat up and smiled pressing a kiss to her cheek " be there in a second doll." She hopped off the bed and left him to get up. Pulling on a pair of pyjama pants he moved to the kitchen where val and Steve sat eating pancakes with coffee. " my ma wants us all over at five for dinner" Bucky said taking a sip of his coffee.  
" i miss your ma's yams" steve mumbled into his cup "steve your allergic to yams" bucky sighed " i know but that one time they were good... while i could breath" Val snickered.**

**It wasn't until after dinner with the Barnes family that they finally started opening gifts. " steve!" Valerie shot up off the couch practically tackling steve in his seat. " its wonderful thank you" he blushed nodding saying your welcome. Bucky looked to steve for a quick moment flashing a grin before he looked to Valerie. " what? What's going on?" She looked in between Bucky and steve before Bucky stood off the couch and got down on one knee pulling out the ring box he'd been hiding. She gasped frozen in shock " Valerie i love you and i don't know what id do without you. You not only make me a better man but you put up with me and steve both. So will you marry me?" She laughed letting her tears run free while she tackled him into a hug " oh my god bucky yes!" she laughed as they both laid on the floor lost in their own world till steve took a picture, the flash bringing them back into reality " you guys are so cheesy"  
" ill say" Rebecca budded in standing next to her mother, both smiling like idiots.**

Bucky stirred to the smell of coffee groaning in anger from being taken from his memory. Rolling out of bed he trudged to the kitchen finding Valerie in the kitchen reading with coffee in one had and a book in the other. He moved forwards silently before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressing his lips into the crook of her neck. She jumped slightly gasping in surprise and dropping her mug, but Bucky caught it rather expertly and put it aside, her book soon following as she turned in his arms. " morning handsome" she said kissing him as her arms snaked around his neck " lets get married" she had frozen for a moment in shock "what?" His grip tightened only slightly in determination " you heard me. I remembered our last Christmas before i was shipped out and i want to get married so" he moved away slightly taking a knee " will you marry me... again?" She smiled " yes" he smiled back " god I don't deserve you doll" she kissed him " you deserve the world James Barnes " his smile widened before he picked her up " well future mrs.Barnes i think being engaged for 70 years is long enough" she giggled lightly as he carried her off to the bedroom.


	3. Stark Interrupted

Steve hadn't wanted to spend another day away from his two best friends.   
He consulted what was left of the avengers team in wakanda on throwing a party for Valerie's birthday and bringing them both out of cryo for just a few days.   
Agreeing to his thoughts they planned a small party of sorts and readied themselves for the two to come out of cryo. exited for a chance to be with his family again, Steve finds himself sitting in front of the cryo pods much to deep in thought for a sleep filled night. He sat undisturbed for what felt like hours before someone had found him, the sound of the door bringing him out of his trans.  
Wanda came towards him holding out a mug for him to take. " you miss them" she said as he took a sip of tea. He nodded " yeah, I can't sleep knowing that tomorrow they'll be out of the ice and around for a few days." Wanda hummed " you love her. I saw it in your head the night we played that paranoia game" he let his head drop down huffing " I knew that she'd never be with me before the serum and I knew Bucky had a thing for her so I helped him get her. I watched them fall in love I can never take that back." He dry washed his face " I'm happy just watching them be happy together."   
" try to get some sleep Steve, they'll want you to be happy not tired." She said making her way back towards her room leaving Steve to his thoughts.

He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep till one of the nurses in charge of bringing bucky and Valerie out of cryo had woken him from his seat in front of the cryo pods. " we're waking them now" she said her thick wakandan accent coming out he stood quickly moving out of the way " yes uh sorry I didn't mean to be in your way" he spoke quickly pulling his chair along with him. " we are taking her out first incase Mr.Barnes has a bad reaction of coming out of cryo" the woman said waiting for the go ahead to start the defrosting process. 

He watched as the frost covering her hair and clothes slowly melted away, her skin going back to its healthy glow instead of the pale grey from cryo.   
After an hour her breathing picks up and her eyes begin to shift under her eyelids.   
It's another ten minutes before she groans out and scrunches her face in discomfort. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she looks at steve for a moment, her brows come together " who are you?" Steves face contorts into horror, standing from his chair he takes a step back before her face shifts and she starts to laugh. " fuck sorry steve i couldn't resist" he stands there looking dumbfound for a second before his face shifts to a small smile " don't do that. You scared me half to death." He said trying to sound angry. Their eyes both shift to bucks cryo tank as it begins to hiss, " how long has it been? Did you find a way to help him?" She reaches up to the edge of the tank and pulls herself out moving to hug steve. " not yet, but i couldn't let my best gal sit frozen on your birthday" he smiled as she looked up at him shocked. She hugged him tighter and thanked him they both jumped apart and spun towards Bucky as he groaned from in his cryo bed. She quickly moves towards him brushing damp hair away from his face," its me bucky your safe. Steves here your safe" he groaned again and in a split second his eyes snapped open and he was up holding her wrist tightly as he scanned the room. " your safe. Your not with Hydra" he looked over to steve then to Valerie before letting out a breath and releasing her hand from his grip. " hi" she said unsure if he was fully there yet. He pulled her into his arms and lifted her off the ground in a tight hug making her yelp and wrap her arms around his neck. " i missed you doll" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck lightly as he put her back down. " you realize its only been like five minutes since we last saw each other, right?" She smiled " technically its been a year" steve budded in awkwardly. " see doll? I haven't been with my gal in a year and i got a lot to make up for." He kissed her again making steve blush and clear his throat " ill show you guys to your room." 

(Your POV)

You woke up the next morning in a tangle of sheets from last night, struggling to untangle yourself Bucky snicker behind you. " thanks for the help." You said dryly " any time doll." He smirked. You rolled over to face him a moment of silence went by before he leaned forwards and kissed you, " remember that Christmas we had in the bunker?" Your brows furrowed " yes?" You said slowly, not sure where this was going. " then will you still marry me?" You smiled " James Barnes the day i don't marry you is the day hydra brainwashed us both." You kiss him " then lets do it. Let's get married tomorrow. Iv waited more then 75 years to ask you and im not waiting another day." You laughed " well nobody can say we rushed into it." 

Hours later they both finally decide to leave their room and move to the common room where steve and Wanda where sitting, chatting over coffee while Clint curled into one of the chairs wrapped around his cup of coffee and Scott not much different. " good morning" you chimed hand in had with Bucky as you passed the group to the small coffee cart. " good afternoon and happy birthday." Steve smiled. " so i have some good and bad news" you said bringing your coffee to the sitting area with bucky in tow. Steve looked concerned while wanda just raised a brow. Sitting she took a sip of her coffee and sighed in delight " first off bad news, the party's been postponed until tomorro-"   
" what? Why?" The four said in unison " because if you would let me finish i could tell you that its been postponed because me and bucky have both decided to ask for a wedding cake instead." Clint choked on his coffee making Scott laugh while wanda and steve both just looked amused " about time" steve said laughing " you've been engaged since what, 38?" You threw a pillow at him " well sorry but Hitler had more important things to do then take a day off and let us get married." There was a moment of content silence before you sighed " do you think we could invite nat?" Bucky and steve both looked conflicted. " ill talk to her" steve said. 

Steve had done as he had promised and called Natasha asking her if she would come the the wedding. She had agreed on the spot knowing how much it means to you to have everyone there. She’d be here partying with the rest of the gang at midnight. 

The ceremony was just a few hours away at sunset. You were shaking when the lady’s doing your hair and makeup ran out laughing to get her dress. “ oh god this is happening.” You whispered as the did up the zipper of the dress. It wasn’t much just a small white dress that the girls had put together in a night. It was small, simple and beautiful you could do anything but complain.   
Finally finishing up the two women pulled you to a set of doors leading to one of the balcony’s. “ count to ten and walk through.” One of them said before rushing off. She sighed and counted to ten then pushed open the doors and froze.  
The floor was covered in white flower petals and the alter was a twisted tangle of flowers. She smiles looking to her Bucky standing with the biggest grin on his face. She rolls her eyes and starts to walk the very short walk to your beloved. There is only one row of people, Steve Wanda Scott and on the other side Natasha and Clint and Sam.

Not long after the ceremony everyone moved back into the main room tchala had given the avengers drinking and dancing away the night when a phone began to ring. Everyone paused looking at Steve confused as he pulled out a phone. Quickly turning off the music everyone watched as Steve cautiously put the phone to his ear. “ hello?” He said slowly before his eyebrows shot up and he pulled the phone away from his head and looked at it then quickly looked to Bucky. “ Steve?” You questioned wrapping your arms around buckys. Steve put the phone on speaker and waiting for a response. “ I need your help” Tony’s voice sounded through the speakers of the phone. “ somethings happening and I can’t do it on my own, this is going to take everyone.”   
“ why should we help you after what you did to us” you snapped. Tony sighs “ look kid this is really, really hard for me and you know it so please. I’m sorry and I know it wont make up for my actions to everyone but I’ve been working on a new arm for Barnes. As a trade for me not to kill him and an apology to you.” You looked to Bucky who had dropped his head in Shame. Turning you put your hands on his cheeks lifting his face toward yours " don't you dare let him ruin our wedding day" you whispered watching his mouth twitch upwards. Nodding he kissed your cheek and wrapped his arm around your waist listening as Steve and stark continued, only for Steve to drop the phone and crush it under his shoe. The party mood was gone now, everyone sat and began discussing Starks interruption. But you and bucky both knew that Steve would go to tony, no matter the consciences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Iv been writing like four different story plots that might come out sometime next year but this was just a quick fluffy filler preparing for IW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the main story forgive and forget. Might make a lot more sense then.

August 2014

He wasn't sure who he was Hydra had made sure of that. That man, Steve had called him Bucky and he felt that it fit him. He was still in DC needing to wait till everyone had calmed in the search for him. After seeing flyers for the captain America exhibit he found himself standing face to face with a memorial for himself. Voided of all emotions he quickly memorized as much as he could and left back to the underpass where he'd been staying. From what little he could afford he'd spent on clothing to cover his face and arm, he'd be able to go for a few days without food. 

He hadn't remembered much from his past other than a few flashes of Steve during the war but he'd remembered seeing a young woman flanked by two men holding her down on her knees as she cried and begged for his freedom. He had been remembering and killed one of the doctors, they had brought her out of cryo to stop him. Who was she? More importantly where was she? Surely she must mean something to him if hydra had used her as one of the many things to make him comply. He shivered at the thought, maybe she was his sister? Rebecca?   
He shook his head trying to rid himself of his headache, curling up on the small sleeping bag he'd found he closed his eyes and waited for sleep. 

Of course when sleep did come it was never peaceful, his dreams full of screams and the empty eyes of his victims. Tonight had been different he'd woken with nothing but a name, Valerie Bennett. He reached for his notebook quickly writing the name down and hopping that he'd get more than a name when he woke in the morning.


End file.
